I Dreamed a Dream
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is performing I Dreamed a Dream at a concert and reflects on her life in the process. Lily/Scorpius/Rose love triangle. Oneshot. Written for the Musical Challenge by Violet Scarlet Lily on the HPFC forum.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song _I Dreamed a Dream._

**AN:** I would recommend listening to _I Dreamed a Dream_ as you read. Here's a link: .com/watch?v=amskEwjpNrI

I Dreamed a Dream

Lily took a deep breath in, and then walked on the stage and up to the microphone center stage.

"Hi. As you all probably know, my name is Lily Potter, and I will be performing the song 'I Dreamed a Dream' from the musical Les Miserables for you all."

She smiled at the audience, then walked to the nearby piano set up with its own mic.

She put her hands on the keys and took a quick breath to calm her nerves before starting the chords.

It had been hard to find the introduction sheet music, but she had and had managed to memorize it. And here was her cue to start singing.

"There was a time when men were kind," _There was a time when Scorpius actually liked and listened to her._

"When their voices were soft and their words inviting," _Soft in her ear, whispering loving things._

"There was a time when love was blind," _Scorpius could see past the fact that she was a Potter and could see that they were a great couple._

"And the world was a song, and the song was exciting," _She was floating through her life without worries._

"There was a time…" _Those wonderful days…_

"…then it all went wrong."

Lily played her little interlude piano part, her fingers flowing across the keys smoothly, and she could feel her mind slipping into the song wholeheartedly.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by…when hope was high and life worth living," _Back when she had loved Scorpius._

"I dreamed that love would never die!" _He had loved her, and always would._

"I dreamed that God would be forgiving," _All her sins were nothing._

"Then I was young and unafraid…" _Just starting to go out into the world._

"When dreams were made and used and wasted," _She would go have fun at one place, then decide another was better and go without regret._

"There was no ransom to be paid!" _There was no cost for the fun, only the fun itself._

"No song unsung, no wine untasted," _She did everything that she possibly could._

"But the tigers come at night," _Rose had taken away Scorpius without even trying to._

"With their voices soft as thunder!" _Rose yelling at Scorpius to leave her alone._

"As they tear your hope apart," _She had thought they would come back, she really had._

"As they turn your dream, to shame!" _Her cousin had put down her dream of being in love by taking the love away._

"He slept a summer by my side," _She and Scorpius had spent the summer of his fifth year, her third, doing nothing but being together._

"He filled my days with endless wonder," _There wasn't a time where she wasn't amazed at how he loved her._

"He took my childhood in his stride!" _Goodbye innocence, she knew it wouldn't last long._

"But he was gone when autumn came!" _Scorpius went back to her cousin, she went back to no one._

There was a key change now. This had been a lot harder to master than the rest of the song, but with enough practice she got it.

"And still I dream he'll come to me!" _Surely Scorpius couldn't love Rose as much as he had loved her._

"That we will live the years together," _He would propose and they would live out life._

"But there are dreams that cannot be," _If she admitted it, she knew he would never come back._

"And there are storms we cannot weather!" _She could never get past it._

A little interval of playing to set up the ending.

"I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living!" _She was always sad and down, no matter what people did._

"So different now from what it seemed!" _Life was supposed to be amazing, but now it was horrible._

"Now life has killed the dream…" _Things had changed and her dream had been ruined._

"I dreamed…" _Goodbye, dream._

There was a little bit of music to finish it up, and she had chord resolution on the last note.

Lily couldn't hear anything, she was still wrapped up in nerves, but she was sure that the audience must be clapping, "Thank you."

Lily stood up, and calmly walked off the stage.

**AN: **Aww poor Lily Luna. This was written for The Musical Challenge by Violet Scarlet Lily on the HPFC forum.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


End file.
